My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by Cheza La Fey
Summary: Bella was the new girl at Forks. Her and Edward hit it off and start going out. Ever they seemed perfict in Bella's life until.... All human. This is my first story sorry if it sucks.


**My Girls Ex-Boyfriend**

(All human in this story)

Bella was a new kid in Forks High then she met Edward Cullen. They started going out and getting to know each other. They seemed like the perfect couple until…

"What are you saying?" Asked Bella sounding completely upset.

"I'm saying I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry Bella but I just don't like you any more. I mean, there are better girls out there then you. Look Bella it's not you it's-"

"Stop don't say another word! Were you really going to use that lame old excuse?! I don't want anything to do with you ever again Edward Cullen! I hate you!!!" She yelled running to her truck. Edward walked away not showing any sign of regret or guilt. I watch the whole scene from the music room. I felt both happy and sad. Happy because Bella was finally free and I had a chance with her. Sad because of how heart broken my beautiful sweet Bella was. I quickly ran out of the class room and to my car. Bella had just pulled out of the school parking lot and I quickly fallowed her.

She kept driving until she reached the forest. She got out and started running and so did I. She finally stopped by a lake fell to her knees and started to cry. I watched for a few minutes then I spoke.

"So my fallen black angel sits there crying a sad song to her dark knight, who wonders what fool, has cast her away to a pit of despair and sadness? Tell me my angel what troubles you?" I asked reciting the lines from one of you favorite book.

She turned around and run to me. She ran strait into my opened arms and held me tight. I set her head on my chest and rested my chin on top of her head. "Oh Jasper, what is wrong with me? Am I that ugly? Why can't I fined love?" She said sobbing into my chest.

"Oh Bella, my sweet Bella. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not ugly and you will fined love. You've just been looking in all the wrong places. One day you're going to find a man far better then Edward and he'll see that he made the biggest mistake of breaking up with you. You'll see." I said smiling.

"Jasper, how do you know just what to say to help me feel better?"She asked.

"It's a gift, Bella I have something to tell you." I said raising my head so she could look at me. "Bella I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I wanted to ask you out but Edward beet me to it. So I just dated Alice till you two broke up." I said

She looked at me with shock and something else in her eyes. "Jasper, I… I love you to; I have for a wile now but Edward… There's just something about him that pulled me in. But now I don't see why I even liked him in the first place." I looked at her in shock for a moment then I tilted her chin up and softly placed my lips on hers. She softly kissed back. When we finally pulled away for air I looked into her eyes and thought they where the most beautiful things in the world.

"Bella do you want revenge on Edward?" I asked with a smile. "Of cores but how?" she asked.

"First you have to show him what he's missing out on. Tomorrow dress in the best outfit you have. Then at the talent show sing the best song that says how you feel about him. Then I'll go and sing a song for you and kiss you when I finish. Afterwords you and I can go on a little date and for get all about him." I said liking the plan before we even set it into play.

"I love the sound of that. And I know just the song and out fit to use." She said smiling evilly, oh how I love that smile. I drove home after making sure she was ok. When I arrived home I ran strait to my room and started to practice. I kept playing till I heard a knock at my door.

"It's opened." I called. Edward walked in looking far too happy for someone who was about to have the biggest shock of his life.

"Hay Jasper are you still going to play in that talent show thingy tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ya why else would I keep playing the same song for five hours?" I asked still mad at him for what he did to Bella.

"Oh ok just checking. You ok? You seem mad." he asked.

"I just had a bad day that's all. It's late I'm going to bed. Good night Edward" I said putting up my guitar, turning off the lights and getting in to bed.

"Ok then, well good night and good luck at the talent show" He said leaving my room. Not long after he left someone else came in. I looked at the door and Emmett was there.

"What do you want Emmett." I asked. "Is it true? Are you really going to humiliate Edward tomorrow?" He asked slightly happy. "Yes now let me sleep. Oh and bring a camera."

"You got it dude this is gonna be good." He said leaving, while I drifted to sleep with dreams of my darling Bella.

The next day I over slept and rushed to get ready. I got dressed, brushed my hair, grabbed my guitar, and ran to my car. I only had to make one stop before school, Bella's house. When I got there she was waiting for me and I couldn't believe what she was wearing. (Outfit, songs, and jewels in my profile.)

"Bella y-y-you look…. Wow j-j-just….wow. Where d-did you g-get that?" I barley got out from the shock.

"Rose let me have the jewels, but the dress I've had for some time now. Come on we're going to be late." She said jumping in to my car and we drove off. When we got there they had just called Bella's name.

"Wish me luck." She said walking on stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Edward Cullen" She said smiling and then the music started playing.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world  
That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
Look here he comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know he -  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool." She finished smiling

Her voice was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. And the look on Edwards face was priceless. He looked like his heart was just torn out and ripped to shreds. Just like Bella did.

"You were amazing my little Evil Angel. Now it's my turn." I said kissing softly on her lips and then walking on stage. "This song is for my girl Bella. I love you baby." I started playing the opening notes

"When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me  
She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me"

As soon as I played to last note Bella ran out onto the stage and kissed me. It lasted for three minutes, and then when we pulled away Edward was beyond mad. But I didn't care, I love her and she loves me and that's all that mattered. Bella and I won the contest, Edward never forgave me, and Emmett got in all on tape. The next day was your last day as high schoolers. Bella and I packed your bags and headed to Alaska. We spent the rest of our lives together there. I became a doctor and Bella became an artist. We've loved each other every day from then on. We would have to Remember to thank Edward later.

The End.

* * *

Well this was my first story review please. Look at my profile to see Bella's stuff and the songs. Hope you liked it. Later.


End file.
